


lonely hearts club

by saikis_whore



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, I am once again vibing 2 marina at 6am and came up w this, INSPIRED BY TO ALL THE BOYS, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Platonic Prixiety, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Volleyball, but only aesthetic wise, demus has that wow I hate u lets be bsfs vibes, he'd be the popular theatre kid simping for the athletes yall need 2 up ur game, im sick of the roman is an athlete thing bc we all know he wouldn't actually be one personality wise, platonic demus, prinxiety has that my bsf is an idiot vibes for both ends, remus: fuck, roman: im bouta steal, this literally plays out like a romcom i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: ❝ do you want to be with somebody like me? ❞-in which a hopeless romantic isn't so hopeless anymore.( " hey, my brother's friend is kinda cool, and he plays volleyball. it's kinda hot. " )( updates every saturday & sunday!! )
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 22





	1. swept up in your hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the lonely hearts club!!
> 
> this is based off of "lonely hearts club" by marina ( and the diamonds ) !  
> PS - I made a playlist!!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59L34xl4971i91Amdco1Cb?si=jsqGb61wSPOtMJOoj5ou3Q

_❝ I don't really know a lot about love_  
_but, you're in my head, you're in my blood_  
_and it feels so good, it hurts so much!_ ❞ 

_**— about love, marina** _

— 💅 — 

"He's just so pretty, it makes me wanna cry." 

Virgil looked up from his phone, before raising an eyebrow. "Ro, don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" 

Roman sighs dreamily, "Not at all, I mean, have you _seen_ him? He's so—" 

"—Handsome, pretty, hot, dreamy, charming, sex—" 

"Stop!" 

Virgil dodges the thrown pillow, laughing. "Why don't you just, maybe, ask him out?" 

"I can't just 'ask him out', Virge. It isn't that easy." He groans, falling back onto his bed. "It has to be perfect! It would be under moonlight, of course. Night makes everything more romantic. Maybe a nice candle-lit dinner? No, too basic. A trip to the carnival? Too boring." 

"Hey, I have an idea," The other inputs, "You fucking _talk to him_ , first." 

Roman rolls his eyes, "He'd probably hate me, anyways." 

Virgil's eyes soften, "He wouldn't. Literally nobody hates you." 

"He could be the first!" Roman argues.

"Then he's an idiot who doesn't deserve you." 

With a gasp, "Virgil! Are you being. . . protective and caring of me? Astounding. Never seen before." 

"Shut up!" He grabs the pillow off of the floor, "I hate you." 

"No, you don't." 

"I do." 

"You love me." 

"Nope." 

As he dramatically sighs, Roman leans back onto Virgil's chest, a hand to his forehead, "Denial, my dear emo, is a horrible thing—" 

He pushes the shorter boy away, he snorts, "Fuck off, Roman—" 

"Hey! Everything better be PG in there!" 

Roman jumps at the sudden interference of his brother's voice, quickly setting a distance between him and Virgil. The door slams opens to reveal Remus with his hands at his hips in a motherly stance. He had always been too overprotective ("Leave me alone for once, _mom_!"). It was slightly infuriating, but Roman was still grateful. 

"Mama said to come downstairs for dinner," He grins, "You can come too, emo-boy." 

"I'm not even emo, why does everyone say that? It's _pop punk_ —"

"We'll be down, Rem," Roman says calmly, before the two could start bickering. While Virgil was over a lot, and he had never walked in on the two doing anything (because they didn't do anything in the first place), Roman was sure Remus would never trust his best friend. Something he had come to accept. 

With a thumbs up and a glare directed towards Virgil, Remus began walking down. The two follow shortly after. However, midway through, one of them stops abruptly. 

"Ow! Why'd you stop? Oh. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, V, retreat," 

He should've known he'd be here. I mean, he was around often then not, considering he was one of Remus' friends. But why did it have to be today? He slams the door before flopping onto the bed face-first. Virgil stands by him, obviously amused. "Do you think he heard you?" 

Roman screams into a pillow. 

Virgil laughs, "Hey, I mean, now you can finally have a civil conversation with him without leaving out of nowhere." 

"Are you insane?" He jokes.

"Obviously," The purple-haired teen rolls his eyes, "C'mon, I'm done with you. You can't keep dreaming and just pushing all of that aside because you think you're gonna get hurt. Not everything is out to get you, Ro," He says gently, "So, let's show him how cool you are." 

Roman sits up slowly, before nodding. "Alright, let's go." 

And so they do. They walk down once again, both smiling to be kind. 

_Calm and collected_ , Roman tells himself. _Don't act stupid._

They pair sit down next to each other at the table. After everyone thanks the chef, they begin to eat. With a reassuring hand squeeze from Virgil, Roman looks up to see Janus glancing at him, who smiles once he notices him staring. 

This was gonna be a long night.


	2. teenagers ( scare the living shit out of me )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!
> 
> before we continue I'd like to remind everyone that this book is supposed to play out like a teen romcom. so if you think it gets too cheesy, you'll know why. 😌
> 
> I also know it isn't saturday yet, but I had extra time!! 
> 
> enjoy!!

_the boys and girls in the clique_  
_the awful names that they stick_  
_you're never gonna fit in much, kid_  


_**— teenagers, my chemical romance**_

— 💫 — 

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you." 

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you."

"No, fuck _you!_ " 

"Okay, what do you want?" Janus sighed, setting his homework down onto his lap. He was sat on the stairs at the back entrance of the school, away from students leaving the building. The backdoors were usually locked for anyone other than staff. 

"Answers for the history project," Remus answered, before correcting himself, "I mean _help_ on the history project." He smiles. 

The reply was instant and to be expected; "No." 

"Oh, c'mon, Jan-Jan! I just need the topic, some facts, the causes, effects, problems, policies, the essay—" Remus moves to snatch the pencil away from his friend's hands before he could continue his own work, "I just need a lil' push in the right direction. That's all!" 

Janus, far too used to this routine he would pull, trades the pencil back for a glare. "You're gonna ask me to come over, I'll give in to you annoying me, and then you'll steal my answers. Which, by the way, never works. Mr. Sanders isn't blind." 

"He might be, one day," He mutters in response, sitting next to Janus on the stairs, his fists smushing his cheeks as the elbow sat on his thigh vertically. Ten beats of silence pass, before he hears the fond sigh. 

"Fine, I'll help you," Janus agrees, tone full of mock-sadness, "But, I want dinner." 

"Deal!" Remus jumps up, bag swinging along with him. "To mi casa we go, papi chulo—" 

"Just shut up."

— 💫 —

The route was as familiar as an autumn's day. 

Janus had most of it memorised at this point, for he'd like to describe himself as observant. White picket-fences, again after again, until one house will have red, before it going back to white. Black mailboxes with red flags thrown down. There is a point in which the ground will change from cement to gravelly paths, which he was sure was a hazard. One of the streetlights were broken from a rock being thrown at it. A signal that they were near the house was the innocence of coloured figures created from chalk. No matter the weather. It was wonderful what he could gather when he ignored Remus' rants. 

The house next to it was the Prince's. 

— 💫 —

"Rem, we haven't gotten anything done in the past two hours." 

"I mean, you _did_ say I'd annoy you into giving me answers. And I proved you wrong—" 

"By doing absolutely nothing instead?" 

Remus shrugged. Janus wanted to scream. 

Instead, he inhaled, exhaled, closed and opened his eyes. He begins to reason, "Okay, you know what? You can fail." 

"What? No, wait. C'mon, JJ, I just wanted to prove a point!" Remus pouted. 

"Why am I friend's with you, again?" Janus asked, not genuinely contemplating it. Sure, Remus gave him a headache most days, but his company wasn't all that bad. Most days. 

"You're just too attached to me to leave," The latter replied, acting as if it was obvious. In response, he receives a huff. "Just admit it." 

"No, because it isn't true. Now, I wanna go downstairs, you stink." He lies, rolling his eyes. Once he's off the bed and out the door, Janus hears Remus getting off of the floor to follow him. The two walk down in silence before a delectable aroma begins to fly through the air.

"Oh, Janus! Are you staying for dinner?" He hears a voice asks once they're in the kitchen, recognising it to be Claire. 

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Prince," Janus says charmingly. He had been trying to get onto the woman's good side for more food since him and Remus' friendship started. He was sure she could see through him at this point, but that didn't keep her from allowing him to stay over. 

"Why, Janus, please, call me Claire! I've told you this before." Claire laughs, turning away from where she stood near the sink. 

"Suck up," Remus whispered, snorting. Janus elbows his side harshly, causing him to yelp. 

"Dinner's almost ready. Will you go set the table, Janus? Remus, I'd appreciate it if you could fetch your brother." The woman smiled tiredly, drying her hands off with a bright blue towel. 

With a salute and a nod, the two head off to do as they were told.

— 💫 —

Janus sat next to Remus at the dinner table, the latter's two mothers sat on either ends of the table. In front of the two boys were two empty seats, to which he assumed the other pair would sit. Food sat on the table in front of him, and, god, if Roman took any longer he might as well eaten it all without saving him any. 

Soon enough, however, they were greeted to two smiles, one ashamed as the other was amused. He resisted the urge to sigh and wallow in self-pity. 

He was sure the two were dating. Roman always seemed far too fond of Virgil, and, at least whenever Janus was around, Roman seemed to begin as reserved. Or perhaps he's overthinking it; confusing reservation with something else. Or maybe Roman just hated him. He wouldn't be surprised. 

Either way, he sends a smile, trying to avoid the jealous feeling seeping down his throat and into his stomach. All he wanted was free food, not envy. 

Though, perhaps he wasn't as observant as he'd like to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> say what u want, the last name 'prince' is the most cheesy thing. I had to use it- 
> 
> this is still mostly a little beginning thing, but I promise the third chapter goes farther into the plot!!
> 
> criticism and comments are always appreciated, no matter what!! thank you for reading. 
> 
> bye!! see you in the next chapter xx


End file.
